


Just With Words

by ShinyKipp



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Dirty Talk, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, PWP, presumably, which is probably a precursor for me writing more explicit dom/sub let's be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyKipp/pseuds/ShinyKipp
Summary: Lup looks very pretty spread out on their mattress, and Barry wonders:How far can he push her without a single touch?





	Just With Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). Log in to view. 



> Hey all! This fic was inspired by a line in Lividsilk’s fic "2AM" from the series _Corporeal_. Many thanks to my sweet betas Mango (here on AO3 @ malevolentmango (check out their OW fanfics!)) and Yeoul | Micah (@yeoulstarburry)
> 
> (And thanks to Lividsilk for giving me permission to write this, of course! I hope we get to keep exchanging Blupjeans goodies ;) )

“Give me a color.”

“Green.”

“Alright. Okay.” Barry runs a hand over his chin, eyes roving over his girlfriend’s naked form. “If you need me to stop, what do you say?”

“Red,” Lup says, plain and simple. She flexes her hands in their simple double column knot restraint and moves her head slightly, impatient. “But come on, Barold, this is me and you we’re talking about. I won’t need to stop you.”

He sighs and shrugs, even though she can’t see him through the thick fabric of the blindfold tied over her eyes. “I would hope not, but I need to be sure.”

She hums a response and falls silent. It’s not their first time doing something like this. Lup likes the feeling of limiting her senses, and Barry likes getting to watch her move and react in the way she does when she’s restrained. 

He does want to try something a little different, though, and watches Lup’s ears twitch as he drags a chair across the floor to sit by her head. 

“Not gonna join me up here?” she remarks, that cute, snarky mouth curling into a smile. 

“Uh, not right now,” Barry says and unzips his pants. He’s not going to touch himself yet, but the sound makes Lup shiver slightly. “Actually, I was thinking. Have I told you recently how beautiful you are?”

Lup scoffs: “Only like every day, ya dweeb.”

“Well I mean it. You’re really the most beautiful woman I’ve ever known, Lup.” He pauses and leans in, resting his elbows on the mattress and his chin on his crossed forearms. “I’m really lucky that I got to meet someone as amazing as you.” 

She’s smiling now, and it's the kind of soft, faintly timid grin that Barry treasures for its rarity. “Thanks, Bar.” Lup sighs and continues: “But so are you gonna fuck me or what?”

“Hmm.” He shifts and moves one hand to run across the shell of Lup’s ear. The contact makes her flinch, and she stifles a gasp by biting her lip. “I don’t know. I mean, it’s not too often that I have such a captive audience to talk to.”

“That is… That is not really the point of this, my dude.”

“Maybe it can be,” he mumbles. “Maybe I can just tell you how lovely I think you are, Lup. Maybe--Maybe I can just tell you how nice it is to see you naked.” He touches her ear again, catching the end of it between his thumb and index finger and tugging gently. “Maybe I can just tell you about how often I think of you like this, now.”

She’s quiet, mouth open slightly and body relaxed as he continues:

“I can tell you about how much I love when we have sex.” He laughs softly. “Like God, I love it. Of all the people, of all the people you could have chosen, I’m the one who gets to watch you unravel.” Pride swells in his chest. “It’s my name you shout when you cum.”

Lup shifts her legs around a bit.

Barry smiles through his next questions. “Do you like that?” Murmuring, he slides close to her and presses a kiss to her cheek. “You like hearing about how much I love watching you cum?” 

“Fuck,” Lup grumbles, “alright, I guess, when you put it like that, yeah.”

“It’s so nice, Lup.” He runs his lips up to her temple and nuzzles against her hairline. “You get so fidgety--yeah, like that.” He smiles as she moves again, pulling at the rope around her wrists. “Get so fidgety when you’re turned on. Then when you cum, it's amazing, Lup.” He drops his hand from her ear and replaces it with his tongue, licking a long swath up to its point and reveling in Lup’s gasp. “Your body just starts shivering and you make those gorgeous noises.” He lets his voice fall into deeper notes and whispers against her ear, “I think I could get off just listening to you, Babe.”

Barry nibbles at her ear, moves to kiss down her neck, and a moan slips out from between her lips. She leans her head to the side to give him more room, and he keeps up the conversation against her hot flesh. 

“Your heart’s beating fast,” he says and presses a kiss over her jugular. “I guess you’re getting worked up too, huh?” He bites down hard on her neck, and her body surges upwards with a choked noise. Pressing his hand between his legs, Barry moans against the spot blooming red under his lips. “Fuck, Lup, I’m so hard for you.”

“You’re uh, certainly doing something, here.” Lup tries to sound snappy, but he can hear the strain in her voice, see her body winding like a spring. Knees pressed together and feet pushing at the bed underneath her, Barry can see the tension rising.

“I want to do more. I want to tell you more.” Surprise runs through him at just how worked up he is, and he chokes off a moan as he wraps a hand around himself. “I wish I were inside of you right now, Lup.” He works himself over slowly, letting his hot breaths pant against her neck. “Just talking to you has me so turned on. I don’t know how I ever last a second when I’m fucking you. Feels so good.” Barry stands, leans over the mattress, and shoves his jeans and boxers down with one hand. He sees Lup swallow at the sound of them hitting the floor. One hand planted by Lup’s shoulder and the other wrapped around his length, he murmurs between kisses to her soft, pliant mouth. “I love the feeling of you around me. Like when I first get into you?” He feels her breathing hard against him. “Fucking amazing, it just--” He gasps and slows down his hand, watching her body arch towards him at the sound. “You take me so good, Lup, and your face when I’m in, it's--you look so good with my dick inside of you, Babe.”

Lup whines, a high-pitched, weak noise that Barry cuts off with a kiss. “Want it now,” she moves a leg up, trying to find him and hook it around his waist, but Barry stays, leaning over the head of the bed and watching Lup’s blush bleed out from under the blindfold. “Barry, please.” She sucks down a greedy breath of air and her arms pull against the knot. “Please fuck me, Barry, please.”

His hips rock forward into his hand and he stutters out a gasped curse. “Soon, Lup,” he says, unsure if he’s telling the truth. “I’m just having so much fun thinking about how your body gets so out of control when I make you cum.” The hand around his dick moves faster, and he’s sure Lup can hear what he’s doing when he mumbles a spell. He moans at the feeling of his now-slick hand running over his shaft, and buries his face into Lup’s neck. “You get so shaky and squirm so much when I fill you up, it’s amazing.” He kisses and laps at her neck. “You’re so on top of things, except for when you’re with me. Do you like it? Do you like when I fuck you until you’re a senseless mess?”

She’s writhing now, whisper-chanting his name while her chest heaves and her heels dig into the mattress seeking friction for her hips. 

“You do, don’t you? You like when little ol’ Barry makes you lose it, you like when I fuck you so hard you see stars and forget your name?” He’s close now, and Lup is obliterated underneath him, pulling against the restraints, crossing and uncrossing her knees to give herself something, anything to rut against. 

“Say it,” he growls, fucking himself hard and fast.

She keens underneath him, “Yes, yes, Barry, yes, I love it when you fuck me, God, Barry, please!” 

“Yeah, yeah you do, you love it when I plow you into this fucking mattress, you love it when I have your hands above your head and when you have rope marks and bruises the next day to remember what I did to you.” He stumbles over a curse between ragged breaths. “Love it when I fuck you so deep that you feel it for days. Love it when every step you take reminds you of me and how I made you feel, love you, I love you, fuck-” Barry gasps and comes hard, hips stuttering against his hand and his eyes widen as Lup shouts, body arching off the mattress and spasming in the grip of orgasm. He pants out her name, coming across her chest, watching her yank at her binds and surge upwards with pleasure, and she’s gasping out fragments of words as her fingers shake before her body begins to settle. 

They’re both breathing hard, Barry watching her sink back into the mattress with awe, and there’s a beat of silence before Lup says in the smallest voice: “Green.”

Barry laughs, breathless and spent, and moves to slip the knot lose. 

Lup’s hands drop like they’re made of metal, and Barry is unsurprised to see her eyes closed when he pulls away the blindfold. “Are you with me, Lup?”

She does something that might be an attempt at a dismissive hand wave, but comes across as a cute wag of her fingers. “Yeah- yeah. Hey, Bar? Be a dear; clean this up then snuggle me, will you?”

Smiling, he does just that with another mumbled cantrip before climbing into the bed with her and adopting the role of big spoon for the evening. “I, uh, can’t believe that worked. I didn’t even _touch_ you, Lup.”

“Yeah, well, you are super hot,” Lup dismisses, curling her body into his and placing her hands against the arm thrown over her. She feels warm and small against him, and he pulls her close in a familiar embrace. “You’re a hot nerd.” She looks back to toss him a sleepy glance and sweet smile. “And that was really nice, but next time?” She pauses for dramatic effect. “Next time I want you to rail me _and_ talk, ‘kay?”

“Greedy,” he teases, but kisses her with a smile and all the warmth and love he can muster. He sighs when she pulls away. “But okay. Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Love you, Barry.” 

Her breathing falls off into a slow, meditative rhythm almost immediately, and Barry kisses the back of her neck. “Love you too, Lup.”

And with those words, he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @ Kippdom on tumblr if you wanna talk TAZ!


End file.
